Heed His Sweet Call
by jasperandemmett4ever
Summary: Drago découvre qu'il est un Veela… juste après avoir découvert qu'Hermione est sa compagne et qu'il la marque! Pourrait-il la convaincre de l'accepter dans l'année qui lui a été alloué avant sa mort? Placé dans la huitième année à Poudlard. Traduction de jamcreynolds.


Résumé: Drago découvre qu'il est un Veela… juste après avoir découvert qu'Hermione est sa compagne et qu'il la marque! Pourrait-il la convaincre de l'accepter dans l'année qui lui a été alloué avant sa mort? Placé dans la huitième année à Poudlard.

Coucou tout le monde! Je m'appelle Emy. Aujourd'hui je vous arrive avec une histoire de jamcreynolds qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire C'est ma première traduction et une de ses premières fics après une grosse pause, donc… voici le résultat ! N'hésitez pas à me redonner des nouvelles. Si vous êtes bon en anglais n'hésitez pas pour que je les envoie à l'auteur ! C'est une fiction de 49 chapitre et un peu OOC. Je ne l'ai pas lu d'avance, je découvre en même temps que vous ! Aussi, le premier chapitre n'est pas corriger car je n'ai pas encore trouver de Beta, donc désolée et si vous êtes intéressé à l'être, hmu :P Voila voila… Enjoy !

Mots original de l'auteur : Avant de commencer à lire, ceci est une Veela fic. Les personnages seront considérés comme OOC, j'en suis sûr, donc si ce n'est pas votre truc ou que vous ne l'aimez pas, ne commencez même pas à lire. Vous êtes prévenu.

Disclaimer : RIEN NE M'APPARTIENS. Je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant. L'histoire est a jamcreynolds et le monde est à notre très chère J.K. Rowling.

Prologue

31 aout 1998

Hermione était étendue sur son dos, une couverture tricotée sous elle, dans le verger de pommiers des Weasley. Les feuilles tachetées soufflaient dans la brise alors que le soleil s'abattait au loin, rejetant des nuances brillantes de rose, d'orange et de jaune. Harry, Ron et Ginny jouaient un dernier match de deux contre deux au quidditch avec George avant leur retour à Poudlard au matin; si elle écoutait attentivement, elle pouvait entendre le sifflement de leurs balais coupant l'air du soir. Tout le monde savait que c'était une tentative pour remonter l'esprit de George depuis la mort de Fred. Hermione pouvait dire que George en était mécontent, mais qu'il l'appréciait en même temps.

Plutôt que de regarder les quatre hommes jouer au quidditch, Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées. Totalement et complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer les événements de l'été et de voir comment tout le monde allait tout gérer maintenant qu'ils rentraient à Poudlard. Bien sûr, Harry et Ron avaient failli ne pas revenir.

Kingsley leur avait offert des places dans le programme des aurors, qu'ils étaient très enthousiastes à prendre, mais le regard de Molly avait été déchirant quand l'idée de perdre deux autres de ses fils dans le monde réel devint presque une réalité. Pour donner à Molly la tranquillité d'esprit et le temps de guérir après avoir perdu Fred, Ron et Harry avaient décliné l'offre de Kingsley jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient obtenu leur diplôme, ce qui, honnêtement, semblait le rendre encore plus heureux.

Hermione et Ron n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé d'être un couple officiel après le baiser dans la salle sur demande; ça s'est juste passé comme ça. Toute la famille semblait absolument ravie malgré la perte de Fred. La plupart du temps, Hermione ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Elle et Ron avaient des sessions intimes de pelotage; Cependant, elle ne le laissait jamais dépasser les caresses, à son grand dam. D'un autre côté, ils avaient les arguments les plus volatils, généralement lancés sur quelque chose d'insignifiant ou inexistant.

Harry et Ginny avaient repris leur relation beaucoup plus lentement, ce qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas nécessairement reprocher à Ginny. Ginny avait compris pourquoi Harry l'avait quittée et ne le blâmait pas, mais la douleur était toujours là et elle apprenait lentement à lui faire de nouveau confiance.

Les funérailles ont été la première chose à commencer après la bataille. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey étaient les rares que Hermione pouvait nommer du bout des lèvres. Au total, ils ont fait une apparition à plus de vingt funérailles.

Harry lui avait parlé de témoigner lors des procès des Malfoy. Hermione avait facilement accepté, sachant que même si Draco l'avait regardée ce faire torturée, il leur avait acheté du temps au Manoir Malfoy en ne les identifiant pas. Harry témoignait pour Narcissa, puisqu'elle avait menti à Voldemort pour lui. Quand Harry avait approché Ron pour lui demander s'il accepterais de donner un mot pour aider les Malfoy, il avait explosé dans un accès de rage, incapable de croire que Harry et Hermione aideraient le connard de face de furet et sa mère à rester loin d'Azkaban quand leur « genre » avait tué Fred.

Les procès étaient à tout coup annonciateur d'une grosse dispute dans le trio, donnant a Harry et Hermione l'impression de ne pas être la bienvenue au Terrier. Au moment des procès, Harry et Hermione s'étaient installés à Grimmauld Place, afin de ne pas causer de détresse dans leur famille adoptive. Ginny venais quand même voir Harry, avait été bouleversé quand il avait quitté le Terrier, mais Ron avait refusé de voir ses deux amis. Hermione était blessée par ses actions, mais avais simplement décider que Ron est et restera toujours Ron.

Les souvenirs de Snape et ceux de sa famille avaient prouvé que Malfoy Senior avait été, depuis le retour de Voldemort, sous la malédiction de l'Imperium et ainsi contraint de se soumettre à ses moindres demandes. Cependant, à cause de ses délits passés, il a été condamné à six mois de prison à Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy n'avait jamais pris la Marque des Ténèbres et n'était restée au Manoir Malfoy que pour assurer la sécurité de son mari et de son fils et a ainsi été condamnée à un an de probation qu'elle devrait passer a manoir. Il a été prouvé que Draco avait pris la Marque des Ténèbres contre sa volonté, pour empêcher ses parents d'être torturés et assassinés. Comme il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore et avait effectivement acheté du temps au trio après leur capture, il avait été condamné à un an de probation tant qu'il acceptait de retourner à Poudlard pour terminer ses études.

Ron, ainsi que quelques autres Weasley, étaient furieux que les Malfoy s'en soient sortie aussi facilement. Sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de réconciliation bientôt, Hermione et Harry étaient pour l'Australie afin de retrouver ses parents. Ginny avait été invitée, car elle était la seule à être rester fidèle aux deux tiers du trio qui estimaient devoir faire ce qui était juste. Cependant, elle a décliné afin de pouvoir rester à la maison avec sa famille, continuer à faire son deuil et les aider à voir que leur famille n'était pas complète sans leurs membres adoptifs.

« Le courage et le Cerveau », tel que le Daily Prophet surnommais Harry et Hermione, étaient parti pour l'Australie un mercredi. Une fois arrivés, ils ont cherché pendant cinq jours avant de localiser Wendell et Monica Wilkins dans leur cabinet dentaire, mettant immédiatement la peur dans le cœur d'Hermione. Elle et Harry les ont suivis à la maison ce soir-là. Elle enleva d'abord le charme sur son père, puis sur sa mère. La main de Harry était sur son dos tout le long pour la soutenir.

Dès que les Wilkins se sont souvenus qu'ils étaient en réalité les Granger, la joie a illuminé leurs visages quand ils ont vu leur fille, puis la confusion a traversé leurs yeux quand ils ont réalisé que leur situation avait définitivement changé. À la seconde où Hermione leur a dit qu'elle avait enlevé leurs souvenirs et les avait remplacés par de nouveaux, les cris ont commencé. Hermione commença à pleurer, les suppliant de la laisser s'expliquer, mais ses parents n'en avaient rien à faire. Daniel et Jean Granger lui ont ordonné de sortir de leur vie, lui disant qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais faire confiance à une fille qui tournerait sa magie contre eux, peu importe la raison.

Hermione avait pris une profonde inspiration, retenu ses larmes, leva le menton et leur avait simplement dit qu'elle respecterait leurs souhaits. Cependant, s'ils changeaient d'avis, ils pourraient la rejoindre à Poudlard au cours de l'année scolaire. Harry avait saisi sa main et l'avait conduite à partir de leurs maison, marchant un bloc jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit pour disparaître. Quand ils atteignirent leur chambre d'hôtel, Hermione avait fondu en larmes et avait pleurer sur la poitrine de Harry pour une durée indéterminée.

Le couple était parti le lendemain matin, Hermione refusant de rester plus longtemps dans le pays. Plutôt que de retourner au Terrier, Hermione se rendit directement à Poudlard pour aider à réparer, insistant pour que Harry retourne vers Ginny. Elle avait besoin de temps pour elle-même, sentait qu'elle devait redonner à l'école. Hermione se fichait vraiment de ce que Ron pensait de son choix. il finirait par l'accepter, ou il ne le ferait pas.

Hermione est restée au château pendant une semaine, a réparé des couloirs détruits, a traversé les rangés de livres de la bibliothèque en ruine et a essayé de les réparer et a aider les elfes de maison à réparer les cuisines. Le professeur McGonagall avait été heureuse de la voir arriver et encore plus heureuse de la laisser rester dans la tour de Gryffondor. Bien entendu, les volontaires s'étaient ralliés à sa présence, reconnaissants et excités de travailler avec le célèbre Hermione Granger.

Hermione s'était retrouver surprise quand Ron s'est présenté à son neuvième jour à Poudlard, s'excusant et demandant son pardon. Étant l'âme indulgente qu'elle était, elle avait attribué ses actions à la peine et est retourné au Terrier avec lui, où elle avait passé le dernier mois.

Bien sûr, Hermione avait en quelque sorte oublié qu'elle recevrait une lettre de Poudlard, tout comme Harry, Ron et Ginny. Quand un hibou scolaire est arrivé un jour, quatre lettres dans son bec, tout lui est revenu, cette excitation trop familière pour l'école. Comme elle avait déchiré sa lettre, des larmes de joie avaient coulé sur ses joues quand elle a réalisé que le badge de préfet se trouvait dans sa lettre. Harry l'avait prise dans ses bras avant de lire sa propre lettre, découvrant qu'il était aussi préfet.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de quoi penser du professeur McGonagall faisant de Harry, Ron et Ginny des préfets. Non pas qu'ils y seraient mauvais, mais les deux garçons n'avaient fait que parler d'une année sans soucis, faisant juste assez pour traverser l'année. Le fait est que s'ils étaient tous Préfets, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était le son homologue masculin. Elle avait envoyé une chouette a Neville et Luna. Ils n'avaient aucune idée aussi.

Hermione pouvait entendre les trois Weasley et Harry se poser dans l'herbe à proximité, la ramenant au présent. Ron se jeta sur la couverture à côté d'elle, penchant sa bouche contre la sienne et enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa main lui prit la joue, puis passa sa main sur son cou pour lui caresser la poitrine. Après quelques minutes, elle le repoussa avec un sourire.

"Tu sais que je ne suis pas prête, Ron. Sois patient." Ron lui donna un baiser chaste et se leva, la tirant sur ses pieds avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione passa son bras autour de sa taille. «On ferait mieux de faire nos bagages, on part au matin.»

"Merlin, je vais faire mes bagages demain. Il y aura bien assez de temps." Grogna-t-il fortement alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains.

Hermione se mordit la langue, souriant intérieurement. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.


End file.
